


Until Life Do Us Part

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Hurt, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are getting a divorce and have to tell their son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Life Do Us Part

”William, there’s something your father and I have to tell you.” The seriousness in John’s voice made the boy look scared. He knew, Sherlock thought. The few last month had been terrible. There hadn’t been any shouting and nothing had been thrown around in the flat, but a cold ice cap had been laid over 221B, and it carved a constant heartache in Sherlock’s chest. The boy knew something was wrong, and now they had to tell him.

“Come here and sit on the couch,” John said. His voice was gentler, but still certain. Sherlock could see the pain in his eyes; he would never have thought that it would come to this in the end. One day, maybe he would be able to move on, but the boy’s heart will never heal. He will always be half, no matter what they did. “Don’t worry, none of us is dying,” Sherlock said with a half smile as he sat on his chair beside the couch. John sat on the couch beside William.

William Hamish Watson Holmes. He smiled at Sherlock, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. He knew, he knew, he knew. He was only 12, but his intelligence was almost near his father’s; and he liked school unlike his father did, so maybe he could be even greater.

“William,” John began, “your father and I... We love you very much.” Sherlock nodded and looked down at the floor. He didn’t want to do this. This was wrong, wrong! “We love you, and we don’t want to hurt you. We want you to comfortable, and we want you to be happy.” Sherlock looked up again and William just sat and looked John into his eyes. His face was serious, but there was no sign of sadness.

“Therefore... You know, something has been wrong the last couple of months, things are not like they used to be. When we were young, your father and I loved each other very much. And therefore, we decided to create you. And even when this is happening, we will still love you no matter what.” John sank and continued, “Do you remember when we told you how babies are made? That one with, when two people love each other, they decide to have a baby to remind them how much they love each other? Your father and I do not love each other like we used to. But you are still here, you are still a product of our love, and I have never regretted having you. And I never will”

Silence. It has happened. John said it. Sherlock saw a tear on his boy’s chin, and he closed his eyes. “Shh. It’s going to be all right,” John said as he laid an arm on William’s shoulders. He kissed him at his temple and let his forehead rest in the boy’s hair. Sherlock cleared his throat. “Your father and I are getting a divorce. We will work this out, and it is going to be all right, I promise, we just have to get through this now...” His voice broke, and now he felt his own teardrops running down his chin. “Sorry, just need to...” Sherlock leaved his chair and walked out of the room. John didn’t look at him as he left.

Sherlock took his coat and left the flat without looking back with now more tears dropping down his chin. “I’m sorry, William, truly I am,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is NOT English, and this is my first fanfiction in English ever-ever, and too my first Sherlock fanfiction.   
> You are welcome to correct everything, grammar, bad word choice, ect.


End file.
